Tobi and Deidara Partners Forever
by Snow Blade
Summary: In order for Tobi to become a member, he must have a member's ring and Deidara must join him.
1. The Ring Annihilates a Member

**Tobi and Deidara Partners Forever**

**Part 01: The Ring Annihilates a Member**

Tobi was walking down a rocky path, knocking on the side of a giant boulder on the cliff. The boulder moved slightly to the side and Sasori was in the other side.

"Hi Sasori-san!" Sasori closed his eyes and sighed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing… I just…" Tobi started to move his hips sideways with his arms back. "…I just wanted to know if I… can come in, please" Tobi whipered the last part to him and Sasori couldn't but help himself from getting pissed off.

"No Tobi… you see this line." Tobi looked down and didn't notice the yellow line between them until now. "That line is supposed to separate us Akatsuki member from you puny little stupid wannabe members… you got that!" Tobi stayed silent for a moment.

"So… uh… can I come in then?"

"Let see… no!"

"Come on please." Tobi got down on his knees and beg Sasori to let him in.

"Sure go right on in." Tobi felt all excited.

"Really?"

"Yes, when I drop dead and let you become an Akatsuki, but since I'm mostly immortal, you can forget about becoming a member. And as long as you're not a member, I can care less about you and your stupid annoying begging." The boulder closed between them. Tobi stand in the same spot for a second before shivering.

"Yeah, now I'm motivated to becoming a member even more!" Tobi started jumping up and down, excitingly. "Now time to talk to the boss guy and see if I can get in, but what should I say, hmm?" Tobi was in his thinking pose. The following month he finally got an appointment with Pain. They both were in a room talking.

"And that's why I should be a member." Pain stand there, looking at Tobi before speaking.

"Okay…but if you can at least give me a reason. All you did was barged in here unexpectedly and just said _and that's why I should be a member._"

"Okay, here's my reason." Tobi and Pain continued to talk to each other all through the night, then in the morning... "Thank you boss-san, I won't let you down."

"Phew, at least that's over, now time to get back to work." Pain sat down on a chair and started to take his nap. Tobi on the other hand was off and headed back where the hideout he was a month ago. He knocked the door and Deidara opened it instead.

"Tobi, what are you doing… it's three in the morning."

"Deidara-san, great news, boss-san said that if I complete this assignment, I can become a member like you guys for real!" Deidara was ignoring most of what he said, and was focusing trying to get back to bed.

"And why should I care, hmm?"

"Because…you're the one who's going to help me!"

"You're kidding right?"

"N-No!" Tobi open his arms and was about to give Deidara a hug, but he notice it and put an arm in the way between them.

"Get away from me Tobi! The one thing I don't accept from you is a hug!" Deidara started to burn with angry. "And why did you have to come to me with a message like that this early in the morning, hmm!"

"Well Deidara-san, I just got here."

"Stupid Tobi, and what makes you think that the leader will give you a chance like that, hmm?"

"But it's t-true…" Tobi took out a piece of paper. "Here" Deidara started to read the note; when he was done, he looked at Tobi, pissed off.

"I would complain right now… but it's too freaking early that my body or voice have woken up. So wait out here in the cold for five… or eight hours, then I'll come out, alright, hmm."

"Okay Deidara-san… Uh, I mean partner, but can I get a blanket… or maybe some breakfast."

"Good night Tobi." Deidara press a button and the boulder slide and closed shut the entrance.

"Deidara-san, Deidara-sama!" Couple of hours after the sun hit the hideout; Deidara got out of the hideout and went for Tobi. He was at a dumpling shop close by the area. Tobi greet him with some dumplings and eat before leaving. Deidara did eat before going outside, but since it's free, he accepted it.

"Come now Tobi, let's head off, we must get the ring of seal from Orochimaru." Deidara said dramatically before he took out some clay and started to form a small bird. Before saying another word, Tobi started to run towards the edge of the cliff attempting to jump off.

"Geronimo!" Deidara pull out his arm.

"Stop right there Tobi, what the hell do you think you're doing stupid, hmm!" Tobi stopped and looked as a large smoke was next to Deidara and saw a giant bird. "We're going to fly over there, stupid idiot, hmm. Now get on, hmm" Tobi started to chuckle.

"Lucky you told me, I could I probably plummet to my death, hehehe." Right there, the edge of the cliff crumbled and Tobi fell down. "Ahh! Deidara-san, help me!" Then there was a splash as Tobi was quickly drifted by the river. "Save me!" Deidara looked all depressed.

"Stupid Tobi"

**To be continued **


	2. Part 02: Creepy Guy With Pale Faces

**Tobi and Deidara Partners Forever**

**Part 02: Creepy Guy With Pale Faces That Look Like Ghost Should **

**Stay Away From Scared People With Bombs In Their Hand**

Deidara and Tobi were soaring through the sky in one of Deidara's clay birds.

"Thanks Deidara-san, if you haven't rescued me, I probably would be dead." Tobi started to laugh, the way that would annoy Deidara to the point of his limit.

"I should have let you drown, hmm." Deidara thought. "Anyway, we're here, hmm."

"We are?" Tobi looked down and saw a large rock structure that with the naked eye looks like mountains, but a closer look shows a temple. "Phew, thank goodness, I thought that your clay things weren't that good and we would eventually plummet to the floor and… hehheh…"

"Oh really, hmm…" Deidara took something out of his hands. "Do you find them useless now?!" There was a large explosion as Tobi started to fall off. Deidara instead was riding on a second bird after the first one exploded. "Never insult my art, hmm." Tobi still continued to fall down.

"Oh no, I'm going to die, ahhh!" Tobi crashed through the rock and then the tile floors from the inside. "Phew I thought I was going to die." He felt something underneath him. He looked and saw that it was someone wearing glasses and unconscious. "Oh… ahem… sorry mister" He got up and walked backwards, stuttering.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Tobi turned around and saw a pale white figure from a close distance with evil snake eyes and to Tobi, scary looking as well. "Well answer me?"

"Gahhh!!" On the roof, where it stands a broken gap of Tobi's figure, Deidara stood there looking to see if he can find Tobi.

"Damn, if Tobi gets himself into trouble again, I may not help him…" He sighed. "If only it wasn't for the damn letter, hmm." Then he saw Tobi in the floor with someone coming towards him. He recognized that figure. "Stupid Tobi, he had to get his guard up, now it won't be easy to take Orochimaru down now." Deidara made spider clay figures and sent them down the hole.

"What the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha talk or I'll have to kill you."

"I'm T-t-tobi a-and…" Tobi looked behind him and saw he's partner behind Orochimaru and he started to stutter. "Deidara look out, you can't kill a ghost!" Orochimaru turned around and saw Deidara as he sent figure at him that exploded. Orochimaru jumped out of the way in time.

"Damn it Tobi, hmm. You ruin everything and… and… wait did you say ghost?"

"You think I'm a ghost boy?"

"Well yeah… look at you. You're so pale that I can't seem to wonder why nobody thought that of you. And beside, you're also scary."

"Hahaha, did my threats scare you?"

"No… it's just… your face is the thing that creeps me out!" Orochimaru remained silent.

"Haha, Tobi got you there, Orochimaru, and I usually hate it when he talks."

"Then why don't you just find the off switch for him… on second thought… I'll do it myself!" Orochimaru started running towards Tobi with a kunai in his tongue.

"Arghh!! His tongue is sticking out!! That creeps me out the most!!"

"Oh will you shut up Tobi, hmm!" Deidara got in front of Tobi and took out more bombs from his hands and threw them at Orochimaru. He dodged it but had to go far back with all the continuous explosions.

"I had just about enough." Orochimaru came out from the floor and strucked Deidara in the stomach with a sword from his mouth.

"Ahh, but wasn't he…" Tobi looked and saw a figure melting from where they saw him last. "A substitution! Deidara-san!"

"Will you shut up for once, Tobi!" Deidara started to turn light brown and melting.

"What?" Orochimaru tried to take out the sword but it was stuck.

"Well Orochimaru, it appears that this match is over… Tobi use the bomb that I give you earlier." Tobi remember the bomb that he gave him when they were still on the bird.

"Right" Tobi took out from his pocket, a round ball explosive. He started to toss it up and down on his hand. "Well Orochimaru, I spare you if you give me the ring."

"Never" Orochimaru stretched the blade out more and almost struck Tobi if he hadn't did a shadow blur to get behind him. "Naw- ah! Where are you…" Just then, Tobi miss the small toss and accidently droped it on the floor. "Gwahh!!" Tobi started to run as that bomb did a massive explosion.

--moment later—

Deidara was walking on towards the edge of the cliff as Tobi was sitting there looking at the ring that would give him access to the organization.

"Well Tobi, you're officially a member."

"I'm glad… I'm finally a member and I can now be your true partner, sempai."

"Whoa, whoa, I still got a partner and besides… wait… sempai?"

"Yep, I find you as one so I'm calling you that."

"I never had been called that before." Deidara thought. "Come on Tobi, let's head back." Diedara patted Tobi in the back and in that instant, Tobi accidently dropped the ring of sealing to the bottom of the bottomless dark cliff.

"Whoops." Both stayed silent for a moment.

"Tobi, you fool!"

"I guess I just lost my place in the Akatsuki."

**The End **


End file.
